FC Barcelona
Futbol Club Barcelona or (FCバルセロナ, FC baruserona) and familiarly as "Barça", is a professional football club based in Barcelona, Catalonia, Spain. History This is the main squad of the Captain Tsubasa manga which appears in the several club arcs within the series, where Tsubasa Ozora plays immediately signing a contract with. The team captain is Grandios. Its stadium is the Camp Nou. In the Rising Sun arc, wins La Liga cup, after defeating Real Madrid for the second time in El Clásico. Other appearances In the 2001 anime, due to author rights, FC Barcelona changed name to "FC Cataluña". Uniforms Road to 2002 / En la Liga / Rising Sun * Home: Blue and red striped jersey with dark navy collar with blue and red striped sleeves, a Barcelona and Nike logo on the center, and back numbers are yellow. Dark navy shorts and dark navy socks with the upper section red. This is the Barcelona 2000-2001 home kit. * Away: Silver jersey with blue and red side and undersleeve panels, navy and red V-neck collar, with Barcelona and Nike logos on the center, blue shorts and blue socks with the upper section red. This uniform was worn by Putini on a manga panel, as well as Tsubasa Ozora when he was playing for Barcelona B team. This is the 2000-2001 away kit. * Away (Kaigai Gekito Hen en La Liga): (Metal) Gold shirt with blue and red horizontal pinstripes, gold collar with dark blue stripe, dark blue sleeve cuffs, with Barcelona logo on the left chest and Nike logo on the right chest, gold shorts with dark blue streaks and gold socks with red and blue horizontal pinstripes and blue accents. This is the 2003-04 away kit. * Keeper: Grey shirt with black sleeves and shoulders and black round collar, black shorts and white socks. This is a modified version of the 2000-01 goalkeeper kit. Golden-23 (2005-8) * Home: Tsubasa's home kit is usually a multiple blue and red striped shirt with dark blue collar and sleeves, a Barcelona logo on the left and a Nike logo on the right, blue shorts and blue and red socks with a blue hoop in the center. This was the official FIFA 2006-7 kit. Golden Dream (2004) * Home: Blue-red striped shirt with dark blue collar and sleeves, a Barcelona logo on the left and a Nike logo on the right, blue shorts and blue and red socks with a blue hoop in the center. This was the official FIFA 2003-4 home kit. Anime 2001 anime * Home: Red shirt with navy collar, a blue hoop on the middle of the shirt, navy shorts and red socks with blue upper section. The numbers on the back are yellow. * Keeper: A blue shirt with black sleeves and red V-neck collar, black shorts and black socks. Squad 'Main Squad' Personnel * Head Coach: Erick Van Saal 22px|border * Physician: Doctor Mendes 22px|border 'Former players' 'Unknown status' Guest characters Tatakae Dream Team The 6 legends known as "World Football Legends: Catalunya!" had captivated the world with their amazing play during their time in Spain, which are the following: Xavi (Technician controling the midfield); Edmílson (Outstandingly stable defense); Patrick Kluivert (Versatile Striker); Javier Saviola (Super Speed Finisher); Frank de Boer (Assassin from the defense line); Ludovic Giuly (Superior Line Breaker). Other appearances Millennium Dream Golden Dream *Technical coach Txiki Begiristain 22px|border Gallery |-|2001= Barcelona_ep51_(2001)_1.jpg|Overus, Rivaul, Alaberdo, Grandios, Gonzales, Fonseca, Almieja Barcelona ep44 (2001) 1.jpg|Overus, Putini & Alaberdo Rivaulvstsubasa.jpg|Rivaul vs Tsubasa |-|2001 (2)= Rivaul03.jpg|Rivaul Rivaul01.jpg|Rivaul Tsubasa_ep52_(2001)_1.jpg|Tsubasa Grandios.png|Captain Grandios Payol.png|Payol Luikal.png|Luikal Overus (2001) 1.jpg|Overus Gonzales.png|Gordoba Gonzales Pedro Fonseca (2001) 1.jpg|Pedro Fonseca Almieja (2001).png|Marcos Almieja Van Der Saal (2001) 0.jpg|Coach Van Saal Barcelona ep43 (2001) 1.jpg|Barcelona's locker room |-|Art= Almieja.PNG|Marcos Almieja Fonseca.PNG|Fonseca Rivaul BAR (DT) 1.png|Rivaul Tsubasa Barca.png|Tsubasa Gonzales.PNG|Gonzales Xavii BAR (DT) 1.png|Xavii Saviola BAR (DT) 1.png|Javier Saviola Frank de Boer BAR (DT) 1.png|Frank De Boer Ludovic Giuly BAR (DT) 1.png|Ludovic Giuly Patrick Kluivert BAR (DT) 1.png|Patrick Kluivert |-|Manga= Overseas Tsubasa ch18 (G23) 1.jpg|Golden-23 2006-7 jersey Tsubasa Fersio Torres ch74 (G23) 1.jpg|'Barcelona' vs Atletico Madrid Barcelona ch04 (OFF) 1.jpg|'Barcelona Golden Combi' Tsubasa and Rivaul - Super Long Twin Shot.jpg|'Barcelona' Twin Shot Barcelona ch16 (RT) 1.png|Tsubasa, Rechard, Grandios, Rivaul, Alaberdo, Payol, Semon, Overus & Putini Barça.PNG Barça 2.PNG External links Notes de:FC Barcelona Category:Spain's clubs